Pillow Arts no Jutsu
by rhygell
Summary: The Godaime realizes the importance of pillowing in a life of a ninja, so she calls on her former student, courtesan extraordinaire, who is not who she seemingly is.


**

* * *

Series Title:** The Pillow Arts 

**Chapter Title: **Missions

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG for now, but will definitely go up for the next chapters

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, plus side pairings (I'm still thinking of combinations) :D

**Disclaimer: (**dripping with sarcasm) Of course I own Naruto; that's why I'm writing a FANFIC for lark and NOT making some more episodes, some of which would contain pure yaoi canonity and generally raking in cash. (sour graping)

Sheesh.Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Happy, now? This plot is mine, though, and some OCs. Hands off!

Dedicated to Kyuubi no Youko-sama. (lies prostate) I'm not worthy!

**Summary: **The Hokage realizes the importance of pillow arts as a jutsu to be utilized by ninja, so she calls on Kagiri Kusari, courtesan extraordinaire, who has a secret she doesn't want to keep.

* * *

"Kusari, o-hisashiburi desu." 

The redhead kunoichi bowed her head respectfully, proffering an exquisite peony blossom with both hands to the buxom blond woman behind the large wooden desk. "O-hisashiburi desu, Godaime-sama." She smiled wider, her deep purple eyes glittering with their own light. "Tsunade-sensei, my blooms wilt in shame next to you. The years are treating you too well." She tossed her beaded braids over her shoulder. "I can't say the same for my poor self."

"Stop fishing for comments, girl, you're not getting any. Though I see you haven't lost your silver tongue," the Hokage replied tartly, but she internally preened at the praise, as she accepted the flower. "Well, chibi, I still remember what you did with several bottles of my favorite sake ten years ago, you conniving vixen, and I'm not likely to forget it anytime soon."

"Ara? I did that ten years ago? Oh, days of my youth, gone! Am I that old?" She laughed, ducking the Herculean punch from the resident sucker of Konoha. "Sumimasen. Ero-shishou must have been rubbing off on me. Do you think it's because I help him write his books? Or maybe it was because I posed as a character in that manga he was writing?" She shrugged. "Oh well. It was fun, at least."

"You help him write those perverted books?" Brown eyes stared at her in shock. "Wait – you posed for that lecher? That dirty old man!"

"I'm a writer, Sensei, remember?" Kusari frowned at the overreaction of her former teacher. Anyone who had spent more than half her life with the Frog Hermit would know if he was hitting on her, and how serious he was if he were. "He based the character sketches from me. Lady Sumire makes a cameo in the first volume, but she's an important character in the latter installments of Icha Icha Paradise." She sighed. "I think I'd have enjoyed directing Icha Icha Violence more, but I do look good in front the cameras."

"You're in that perverted movie, too!" The blonde held up a hand. "No, wait, I don't think I want to know the details of that one."

"Eh? Sensei, don't tell me you've never …! But why was there a scene in volume 5 of –" Before her former teacher could land a full-powered punch that could pulverize her, she gestured to the documents on the Hokage's table. "Excuse me for cutting the pleasantries short, Godaime-sama, but I was given to understand that you have an assignment for me."

"Coward." Tsunade smiled as she handed her former student a scroll that contained the particulars of her mission. "Anyway, since I'm the greatest thing that ever happened in your life, you're excused. If you don't have any questions, please ask now. I'm pretty certain that you still have a lot of other things to do."

"A very rude dismissal, but I can't complain; it's old age talking," Kusari mock-whispered to herself as she skimmed the contents of the scroll.

"Kusari," the Godaime growled. "Speaking of age, you're too old for me turn over my lap and spank. Don't make me start now."

"You're entitled to do what you please, Godaime-sama," she answered absently. "As for the spanking, my clients don't find me too old, though, so maybe they can do it for you."

Her former student upped her on that one, but, well, she had a reputation as a sucker to live up to, so she can't exactly complain.

Dismissing her irritation, Tsunade waited for her expected reaction; Kusari thought this was a leisure call, something tame and toothless to give her some time in the village she was from (technically), while officially doing her job – a vacation of sorts from the Capital, away from the greater world. Years of training had done wonders to her emotion control – at least, in important matters; once a fangirl, always a fangirl – making her harder to read. The Godaime was starting to worry at the lack of reaction, when she noticed that the purple eyes were narrowed. She was rewarded with a frown from the kunoichi.

"A no-level mission." She raised an eyebrow. "I am to be an instructor in the pillow arts for underage nin." Mild disbelief. "The pillow arts."

"Not that underage." Tsunade was feeling slightly defensive. "They're all sixteen, and that's three years above the minimum age for courtesan apprenticeship!"

"Yes, that's true." Kusari sighed, partially amused at her former teacher's reaction. "But why me?"

The Hokage beamed at her former student. "Who better, Kusari? You are trained by the best – you are among the best." The blond woman's face was serious as she looked at the Jounin before her. "You understand the circumstances. There's no one else I trust with this."

"Of course, Godaime-sama." Kusari saluted on rote, and tucked the document up her sleeve. "Though I have my specifications, or else I will walk this one out, and I don't give a flying fuck on what'll happen after. I'll go away and play politics in the Capital." The blonde only gestured for her to continue, nodding in acquiesce. "First and foremost, I expect no one to interfere with the way I teach."

"Granted." Tsunade knew that her former student would not ask for unreasonable conditions. Not that much, at least. A part of her wanted to ask if there were fucks that fly, but the rational part of her mind stomped on that thought. "Anything else?"

She tapped the scroll. "The list of students. Medic pillow-art is slightly different, so you have to train Haruno Sakura yourself, or any other medic nin. You know my limitations, Hokage-sama; I can only handle one batch of no more than seven pairs. I can't teach a nin who mainly taijutsu as opposed to a nin who rely on ninjutsu – it's too different; I'll have to tutor separately, if I have to. The Hyuuga Clan are connoisseurs in the love arts, so I'm pretty sure that the Hyuuga heir would not need any more training." Kusari winked roguishly. "If possible, I would request for assistance among them."

"Medic pillow arts, hn? Aah." Training Sakura would take some more of her precious alone time, but, really, there's no one else who had the experience. As for the other, it's more dangerous to leave them ignorant. And Kusari was only one person. She sighed – she'll have to ask Gai about training Lee instead. Wondering if TenTen counted as a nin mainly relying on taijutsu, she said, "About the Hyuuga Clan, you will have to consult with them yourself. Continue."

"Fair enough." Kusari shrugged. "I have an odd number of students, without Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. I need an even number of students, so there'd better be a proxy near the same age." She held up her hands. "Although I don't fancy teaching more than three pairs at a time, it seems I have no choice."

"The delegates of Suna just left, and they have an untrained female Chuunin with them, whom you will find most interesting," the Godaime sighed disgustedly. "Hopefully, we can call them back without losing much face. That would take some three days or so."

Someone knocked on the door. "Godaime-sama!"

Irritated at the interruption, she barked a curt, "Enter!"

A ninja bowed upon admission. "The Kazekage has returned and wishes to consult with you, Godaime-sama."

"A moment." The ninja retreated to the side. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kusari. "At least, that part was easy. And if I were to load you with more students?"

"My former conditions withstanding?" She shrugged. "As long as I end up with an even number of students, no more than fourteen, and all within, at most, three years within the age of the majority."

Damn, Kusari was a sharp bargainer – but she did ask for the best, and no one in all the Five Countries could even come close to her caliber. "Very well."

Tsunade addressed the waiting ninja. "Please send in the Kazekage and his entourage now." When he had left the room, she spoke to her former student. "Would you want to stay with me through the interview?"

Kusari shook her head. "I don't want to overstep my place here in Konoha. I may be a high-ranking courtesan in the Capital, but here …" She trailed off. "Besides, I am satisfied you can fulfill my requirements, Sensei." Kusari smiled. "Saa … I need a few more days to set some things up. I'll report to you after the first meeting." A chilly civil smile curved her lips. "I trust the villagers' memories are sharp. Do they know what I'm here for?" The last two statements were stated with a bland politeness that made Tsunade's lips thin.

"Yes. They weren't exactly delighted with the circumstances, but they can hardly complain, when I'm training Naruto as my successor."

"Uzumaki Naruto, who contains Kyuubi no Youko." Kusari unconsciously ran her fingertips against the amethyst beads in her long braided hair.

The Godaime vividly recalled the naked girl-child with glowing amethyst eyes, demon markings along her spine, standing next to the hanging corpse of her mother; a memory from Jiraiya. _Atashi wa Haha-ue no satsujin-ningyo ja nai._ _Atashi wa Haha-ue no petto ja nai. Atashi wa Haha-ue no kojuu ja nai. Atashi wa Haha-ue no ichiban taisetsu na hito. So please ... please don't hurt Haha-ue. She didn't mean to hurt anyone!_

The composed kunoichi before her showed nothing of the young child she had first seen fifteen years ago, Jiraiya's new apprentice, though the stigma of being a taboo child of Kyuubi no Shinju – Kyuubi no Youko's son – and a famous courtesan remained, in her scarlet hair and glowing violet eyes.

"I am looking forward to this assignment, truly. Thank you, Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade spoke, before she could totally take hear leave. "Meet with Uzumaki Naruto before you begin classes. I don't him seeing red and hell running loose," she said, knowing that the allusion to Kyuubi was unmissed. Kusari nodded. "Meet with the rest of your students as well, as soon as you receive the updated list. And while he's in town, Sabaku no Gaara, and his siblings." She raised an eyebrow. "They are foreign dignitaries, after all."

Sabaku no Gaara, the former vesself of Icihbi no Shukaku – yes, Kusari was very interested in meeting him. "Tsunade-sama, I will take your suggestions to heart." She saluted again. "A pleasure to serve, Godaime-sama. Ki otsukete kudasai." At that, she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Godaime-sama, I apologize for the bother, but this is an urgent matter," the Kazekage said as he strode into the room. He had checked the room beforehand, and knew that no one was spying on it, and besides, his brother and sister were on the lookout. The feeling of strange-though-familiar chakra tickled his memory, but he ignored it for the moment. "I was recently informed of a certain matter that needs both our attention. We," he nodded to his siblings, "need to take refuge in the Fire Country for an indefinite amount of time."

"Ah." Tsunade took a sip of hot bitter tea. "Yes, of course. It would be our pleasure. But you should know that a situation just came up, and we wish for your cooperation …"

* * *

! 

My mother isn't the same ever since my father died.

I watch her in the mirror as she brushes my long red hair with elegant strokes, her liquid brown eyes listless, devoid of the life they used to hold. Even at seven, I know that when I grow up, I will be the striking image of my mother – I will have that sensual face, those full lips, her wit, and her charm

Everything else will come from my father.

_Kusari, my lovely child. /He strokes my face gently with a long sharp fingernail./ I want you to know this one important thing. I'm not human._

_/I smile up at him./ I know, Chichi-ue, I've known from the first time I saw you. Are you the one they call the _Kyuubi?

_No. All our kind are _kyuubi. _We all have nine tails. /At that, he swishes the tails he had even in his 'humanized' form, and his ears twitch./ The distinction only comes from our achievements – or misconducts, as they are for human folk._

_/Delighted, I run a hand on his whiskered cheeks./ Is it true that all that _Kyuubi_ want to do is kill people?_

_Of course not! We do not kill without a cause. I, on my part, only rampaged around because they killed my mate. /He frowns, and his violet eyes flare for a moment before regarding me./ But there was one good thing about what they did …_

_You met with Haha-ue. I was born sometime after, right, Chichi-ue/I smile./ _

_/He laughs./ Urumi was right, you did inherent my cunning! Ah, my precious kit. Come, I will show you something. /He leads me away from the pond where we are talking, to the sakura tree in the inner courtyard./ Do you see that tree/I nod, the bloom-laden branches swaying in the breeze./ _Kyuubi _are one with the elements. My own mother controls fire. My mate … /He pauses./ He controlled metals. And I, who control earth, just like my father before me, now pass this to you. Since you are half-k_yuubi_, you have the right to take part with our power._

_/I can sense chakra stir – I see my father's chakra concentrating in his hands. He lays his palms on mine, and I channel my chakra to the sakura tree, to the flowering bushes./ Chichi-ue/He withdraws, so only my chakra is left, infusing a glow in the earth./ I … I can make flowers bloom/I stroke one petal that touched my cheek./ Chichi-ue, does this make me a monster?_

_/His eyes narrow./ Why do you ask, my child?_

_Don't be angry, Chichi-ue! It's just that Yanagi-san told me that demons are mosters, and since I am your child, and you are a demon … I trail off. _

_What makes you different from them? What can you do that they can't?_

_/I think carefully for a moment, before answering./ I can make flowers grow! And I can channel chakra differently – sometimes it comes from me, but most of the time, it comes from the earth. But … I don't think there's anything really that different between them and us._

_They name anyone they can't understand a monster, and anything they can't understand an abomination, my beloved Kusari. /He hugs me./ Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Hai, Chichi-ue. /I nuzzle noses with him./ I love you. I won't listen to them!_

_/He rubs an affectionate nose against my throat./ Good. Hold out your hand, child. /He drops something into my hands./ _

_Pretty purple stones … amethysts? Chichi-ue …_

_They are my personal symbol in the litter, kit – they would recognize that you are my daughter. /He runs a hand through my scarlet locks – the same color as his./ When you grow up, wear them in your hair. Be strong – strong enough that you do not have to hide your origins. Tell me that day will come that you will be able to wear them proudly_

_I promise, Chichi-ue._

"Your uncle visited last night," she suddenly says. I realize that I had been sitting quiet and reminiscing for quite some time; that the brush is still against my hair. "He was asking after you."

I just look at her through the mirror, watching her expression. She usually can hide it very well behind her mask of paints and powders, but she is as transparent to me she is to my father. Dark circles are under her eyes; she looks haggard. I, easily distracted, notice that it only enhances her beauty.

My uncle – and his son – is the only family I have left other than mother (and my father's breed, who I know nothing about). He also is the Hokage. I bite my lip. It is unusual, to say the least, for the Hokage to be out of his office; there must be something more than family courtesy – even at an early age, I know that much. "Was it about Chichi-ue?" I rest my hand on the small bag tied snuggly under my robes. The gems clink softly in their velvet pouch.

"A _kyuubi no kitsune _is terrorizing part of Konoha. _The _Kyuubi." I remember my father's words, then, and that it had been several Konoha nins who had killed him. "The Yondaime believes that she is Shinju's mother."

Grandmother. My grandmother is avenging her kit. Just like my father did when he killed the villagers of Konoha – he was just avenging his mate. Will the bloodshed never end?

"Did Uncle tell you what he will do, Haha-ue?"

She shrugs, but I know that she knows exactly what the Yondaime plans on doing. A strange chill passes over me. "He has been studying this certain technique for quite some time now." She forces a smile on her face. I am not fooled, but I smile back – I am doing it for her. "The _Kyuubi_ won't die – that he promised me."

"That's okay, then." I try to change the subject. "What about my cousin, Haha-ue?" I did a quick calculation. "He should be two months by now, right?"

Her smile is genuine, but it does not bring back the life in her eyes. "Yes, he is the most adorable child. Your uncle is having trouble taking care of him since the Kyuubi attacks and …"

Since my aunt died of childbirth.

"Don't worry, Haha-ue." I place a small hand on hers. "Everything would be alright."

Kusari woke up, groaning. Not that dream again. She wryly gave a cursory glance at the carved fox on the bedside she activated before going to sleep.

"I guess you're not that effective here, are you, kitsune-chan?" She whispered to the figure, still holding the Dream-Banishing spell. "It looks like I need to renew my sexual chakra." She let the thing collapse into itself, the glow receding from the wooden carving – there was no use in recycling an ineffective spell.

It was too bad, really. The Dream-Banishing spell had kept her dreams at bay for more than five years, and now it chose to disintegrate. Kusari had been reinforcing the spell so that it wasn't because of negligence. Maybe it has something to do with her being in Konoha, her home village, or maybe not.

_At least, _she thought to herself as she lay back on her nest of pillows – she did tend to indulge herself in her luxuries, being more used to courtesan life than the harsh kunoichi way – _it was one of my better dreams. If I dreamt about …_

No, thinking was definitely not doing anything good for her. She glanced at the bedside table – the light from the gibbous moon provided enough light for her to see, not to mention that her half-demon senses were sharper than humans.

The Yondaime smiled at her from the picture, with her Aunt, Jiraiya-shishou, and Tsunade-sensei. Kusari grinned in spite of herself. In another framed photo was of her and her mother. Beside it was stiff roll of parchment lying in a silk bag, containing a beautifully written character of her given name, infused with the scent of the woods, of the wilderness, of freedom.

_Chichi-ue, I'm back in the village where I was born, and I am wearing your symbol. I will uphold my word to you, and will never be ashamed of my heritage._

_I'm thinking of that dream again. _Kusari shook her self. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep – a pity, since her body was bone-weary, if not her mind – but since there was nothing for it, she decided to start outlining the course. It would be a most interesting class. She would be teaching quite a few personalities – a good many of them coming from renowned Clans; and there was the Kyuubi container – her grandmother's vessel, Uzumaki Naruto.

Who was Uzumaki Naruto, anyway? She tsked. _Why had I forgotten to ask Tsunade-sensei why the profile seemed quite bare? I'm getting old. Should it be important?_ Now, Tsunade-sensei's insistence for her to know about her students – and a particular Kyuubi-vessel – was not only a due to a cautious kunoichi's instincts. Although she might be the one to break down in hysterics and not the vessel, once she tells him that she is half-kyuubi. Now that's a food for the thought. _It's been a long time since I screamed my head off and ran around like a headless chicken – I'm missing it. I wonder if Uzumaki-kun would appreciate the image._

Kusari retained the manic grin at her errant thought, as she stared at the names on her current list. Prominent clans indeed – she even had a Hyuuga in her class! A Hyuuga; why would they need her to instruct him? And an Aburame? But her former teacher had – purposely, no doubt – neglected to include emotional profiles and pictures, knowing that Kusari would have wanted to get her needed information by herself.

The sky was tinged with pink before she put her brush down, the same color of her eyes. Dawn. Kusari yawned, and reviewed her work. She would try to get some more hours of sleep, and then she would go about her business. She smirked at that. Such fun business it was, being a teacher of pillow arts. Her last thought as her lids fluttered shut was, _Damn, I can't wait.

* * *

_

"_Naruto." The Godaime did not even look up from her paperwork. "Go to the Court of the Willows and pay a visit to Lady Cattleya."_

_At that, the Chuunin's jaw dropped. "Court of the Willows? Are you insane, Tsunade-baba? Ero-sennin must have been rubbing off you, that old pervert! Why would I have to go to a high-class brothel? I'm not even of legal age! Order ero-sennin instead!"_

"_The minimum legal age of working in an establishment like that is thirteen, gaki, and that's the minimum age of the customers that they cater to, so I'm pretty sure that you're going to be allowed in." Tsunade just snorted at his embarrassed flush, and handed him a scroll. The blond chuunin looked at the mission. Level: None. Objective: Talk to the Lady Cattleya._

"_Just do it already. What are you whining for?"_

"_But it's a love-love –"_

"_So? You just have to talk to her." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Remember what happens to silly nin who disobey the Hokage?" At Naruto's ashen face, she grinned. "Good. Now go before my mellow mood passes and I hit you on the head, gaki," the Hokage shooed him out with a bored gesture._

Naruto groused under his breath at the memory as he walked into Lady Cattleya's suite, lead by an usher.

"This is just like ero-sennin's perverted books," he mumbled. Not that he read them; with Kakashi as his teacher, it was almost as if he did. The usher looked at him questioningly, and he shook his head.

_Shut up, kit. What's wrong with a brothel anyway? _A low growling voice in his mind thought to him. _You're old enough to whelp –_

_Kyuubi-'kasan?_ Naruto asked when the demon fox abruptly stopped talking.

Meditation had mended the rift between demon and container vastly. The blond now knew the Kyuubi's reasons for destroying Konoha – and had allowed himself to be adopted as her 'kit'. As an effect, Kyuubi no Youko now could augment Naruto's chakra with her own, teach him special techniques, and generally look out for his well-being, not only as her temporary body, but as her offspring.

_Kit … I smell my kit. Not you. _The growl was somehow soft. _One of my litter-kits._

Something about the smell was familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Kyuubi thought that it was one of her children, but there was another element to the smell that tickled his memories.

"Leave us please," a pleasantly melodious voice dismissed the usher. There was a tinkle and a rustle of clothing; his nose was invaded with the scent of the female. "Uzumaki Naruto-san, hajimemashite."

He turned towards the Lady Cattleya, bowing his head. "Hajimemashite, Cattleya-san."

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she saw his face. She seemed to have lost her composure entirely. Her already pale skin blanched, her hair blood red in comparison. Her glowing purple eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. She knelt before him, baring her neck.

_Kit? _Kyuubi's growl was astonished and pleased at the same time. Naruto felt her need, and knowing there was little homicidal intent, gave the control to her. In no time, she had him nuzzling her neck, exchanging scents with her. He decided to wait before asking.

_Tsunade-baba could have at least warned me something like this would happen, _he complained.

Abruptly, he recognized whom the girl's scent reminded him off. The Kazekage, Gaara, when he still had Ichibi no Shukaku. Was she a jinchuriki, herself? But no, the demon smell was too weak for that. Besides, there was another smell …

"Mama," the female was crying, the blond realized. "Mama!"

Kyuubi was now running his hands through her braided her. "You _are_ Shinju's kit."

"Mama … would you please return Naruto-kun back? I need to speak to him." She smiled as she watched the red irises return to their usual electric blue. "Naruto-kun?"

The blond flushed, pushed against the body of Kyuubi's kit. She laughed at his awkwardness, but not in a mean way, untangling their limbs carefully.

_Not my kit, _she growled proudly, _the kit of my kit, Shinju. _Her tone became dark. _Shinju, the one whom your village killed._

_Your granddaughter,_ he gasped. "But you're human!"

She shook her head, amethyst bead tinkling as she did, smiling at him beatifically. "Only half, cousin." At that, her eyes turned to steel. "Only half. Your aunt is human, remember?"

"Cousin?" he asked, confused. _Kyuubi-kasan?_ "Aunt?"

_All that I know is that I promised the Yondaime to take care for you, kit, _she answered, nose in her paws_. Ask Kusari – that's her name._ She snorted. _Only half-demon … as if that meant anything to these trash! Of course not! I'm sure she was treated no better than jinchuriki; worse, because since demons rarely mate with humans and leave their whelps alive, she must have been borne consensually._

"Didn't anyone tell you?" her voice had turned cold. When he shook his head, she bared her teeth, reminiscent of how Youko would act that he almost chuckled to see it, in spite of the gravity of the situation. "The hypocrites, the animals! How dare they? Yondaime was a hero – they have no call in doing this to you! It's not only an insult to Yondaime's sacrifice – it's an insult to Hokages."

Flattered beyond belief, Naruto blushed. "Anou .. Kusari-san …"

"Our mothers are sisters," she said bitterly, trembling with barely contained fury. "Naruto-kun … Your father was none other than the Yondaime."

* * *

After a tiring session with her newfound cousin, whom she thought dead for the last sixteen years, Kusari decided to meet with her other soon-to-be students, first meeting with the Hokage for updates, and the Kazekage for politics. 

Which turned out to be the correct move. To her growing fascination, her beloved sucker of a former teacher had added the Kazekage and his siblings to her list of students.

"Sabaku no Gaara-sama," she said, bowing formally to the young man. "Temari-san. Kankurou-san. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

The Kazekage inclined his head politely. "Lady Cattleya. Your esteemed reputation precedes you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Let us drop the formalities, shall we?" Her purple gaze slid across the room, taking in the three Suna nin. "I'm sure you have no secrets of this nature among you." Her voice softened. "Is it lonely without Shukaku?"

"Don't mock him!" Temari said sharply, coming to her brother's defense in an instant. She stared at the raised hand of the Kazekage, shocked. "Gaara, you can't let this courtesan –!"

"For almost sixteen years, I haven't been able to sleep because of _him_. Keeping Shukaku was my life," he answered, to his siblings' surprise. "I'm free. Yes, sometimes I'm at a loss, without him."

The blonde closed her mouth. Gaara rarely made speeches like that. Was it what he truly felt? She knew there was something that changed ever since her younger brother's rebirth, but she would have thought that loneliness was far from it, specially now that people can touch him again.

"I understand. May I call you Gaara-kun?" He nodded.

"You understand? How can you?" remarked Kankurou snidely, "No offense or anything, but you're not the same as my brother. Don't presume."

She shook her head sadly. "It is you who mustn't presume."

"You are half-kyuubi," Gaara deadpanned. "Are you not?"

"Yes." Underneath the layers of paint, Kankurou face was ashen.

"Why?"

Kusari gathered her thoughts before answering. She knew, without elaboration, what the Kazekage wanted to know from her. It took a while before she could speak.

"Because I can change nothing by dying," she said, and the glint in Gaara's eyes told her that it was a philosophy shared by him. "Only through living could I make them realize my importance, that I deserve my existence."

After that, it was smooth sailing all the way. She took her leave after a few minutes, declining their invitation of staying for the noon meal. She returned to her suite in the Court of Willows – the best that they could offer, considering her rank. If it were a little on the defenseless side as opposed to the aesthetic, well, she was a competent kunoichi, too. She wrote furiously for about an hour, took repast, and then resumed her task of meeting with her prospective students.

* * *

Kakashi watched his two former students out of the corner of his visible eye as they walked in front of him. Not a few hours after Lady Cattleya's private audience with the Kazekage, she had asked for a meeting with Sasuke, through the Hokage – everyone knew that the famous courtesan was a friend of hers. It wasn't suspicious in the very least - maybe no one remembered, but the silver-haired Jounin found it hard to forget the redhead kunoichi when she was still training under Jiraiya in Konoha. 

No, the question was, what was Lady Cattleya doing here in Konoha? She's a respectable and highly sought-after vice of the lordlings of the Capital - what was she doing here? _Vacation?_ Right. And most ninja who ask for _training absence _really train and not just goof off.

There was something more going on here, he was sure of it.

"Hatake Kakashi-san." She bowed once. He hadn't realized that they had reached her suite – negligence like that could kill a ninja; he cursed himself silently as he returned the greeting. "Uchiha Sasuke-san." She bowed again. "Hajimemashite."

Sasuke dipped his head politely. The copy ninja inclined his head, acknowledging her as an equal. "O-hisashiburi desu, Lady Cattleya. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Kakashi-san. Dozo." They stepped inside her quarters. Curiously enough, she opened her arms, and Naruto jumped into her embrace. Kakashi could see the Uchiha narrow his eyes skeptically.

"Missed me already, ero-bijin?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. Perverted beautiful lady? _Well, well, they certainly are close._

"Of course I do, o-chibi." She laughed, then turned to them. "Please, be at ease. Would you like some tea?"

"Aah." Naruto and Cattleya were holding hands as they went to the adjacent room. The silver-haired scarecrow could practically see confusion emanating from the brunette in waves.

_Not that I can blame him – even I don't know why they're so buddy-buddy. This is too weird._

"Do you have any plans pertaining to your clan, Uchiha-san?" Lady Cattleya asked pleasantly as she offered them fresh green tea.

Reproachful blue eyes shot her a warning look. "Ero-bijin."

Sasuke took a sip, replaced the cup before him properly, and regarded the redhead kunoichi before speaking. "Why?"

She peered into the green contents of her cup, glowing violet eyes reflected in the tea. "I was a student of two of the Sannin, Uchiha-san. Not only that, the Yondaime was my ..."

Was that just his imagination, or did she direct a significant glance at Naruto? _No, it was deliberate. She winked at me, too._

"Trainor, of a sort. You could say that I've developed an interest certain aspects of Konoha's history. Bloodlines, to be specific." She smiled. "I might be able to help you."

"Can you?" His smirk translated to: _You don't know me so don't preach. You don't know what you're talking about, so just shut up._

The copy ninja was thankful that it takes a while before Lady Cattleya takes offense. _Truly, actions speak louder than words._

"O-chibi," Cattleya – no, Kusari, this was the kunoichi talking, not the courtesan – turned to the blond Chuunin. "You have this certain technique, or so I'm told."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi frowned a bit, because the translation wasn't making any sense: _I'm the one who doesn't know what I'm talking about; please don't blurt it out and kill me with shame._

Naruto made a face. "What technique? Ero-bijin, whatever you're talking about, you'd better stop now. You're pissing Sasuke off."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at that. "Dobe."

"Teme, don't call me 'dobe'!"

"Naru-chan, don't stress, I can manage." She sipped her tea. "Kakashi-san, you're one of my stalkers, ne?" She stuck her tongue out. "Just kidding. What I meant was, you know about me even before I wrote for the Icha Icha series and stayed in the Capital. I'm sure you know what technique I specialize in."

_I think I'm finally getting a drift of what she's hinting. Or maybe not. What is she talking about, and what do bloodlines have to do with it? What special technique of Naruto's?_ "Anything and everything about the pillow arts. They call you the Sex Guru." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who looked pained, for some reason he couldn't fathom. "Kusari, I don't …"

"They call you a genius, don't they? When you figure it out, talk to me. Unless ... but that would be a shame, now, wouldn't it?" Kusari made a dismissing gesture. "That's just small fish. What I really want to discuss with you is Akatsuki, and, consequently, the third Sannin."

_Itachi and Orochimaru. What a surprise._

"Hn." _Translation: What about them? What does it have to do to me? Unless you know about my brother and what happened three years ago … and that, you probably do. So, come on, hurry up. Don't keep me waiting._

The blond was just sitting there quiet, so out of character – which meant that he knew the point of this discussion. Maybe he had met her before. _Was that why ...? The whole _o-chibi_ thing and hugging … it really doesn't make any sense, though, unless the Yondaime thing was a clue. And he knew about the Akatsuki, too. Ah, I need to think about this._

"Their mission is simple, but they have to have the perfect tractable vessels for their prizes, both." She turned away from them and lowered her robes so that her back would show. "You know what this means."

Kakashi decided two things: one, that Kusari was versed in Sasuke-language, too. And two; that she was insane and had suicidal tendencies, or else, she wouldn't have shown the brunette that she was a half-demon.

"Hn." _What do you want me to do about it?_

Kakashi rolled his eyes. The world would be a better place if only people could talk to the brunette without relying on him or Naruto – or Kusari? – for paraphrasing.

"We don't have the same goals, Uchiha-san, nor the same ideologies," she said as she faced them again. "But I believe that we basically want to do the same thing. So." She held out her hand. "Do we understand each other?"

Kakashi could see that his former student was doing his own translation of what Kusari said, and since he knew how Sasuke's mind worked, he could make a close approximation.

_I know about you but I don't know you. You know what I am, but you don't know me. We can help each other, but only if you make the effort. Friends?_

He took her hand and shook it. "Hai." _Thank you._

"See?" She tweaked Naruto's nose. "Nothing to worry about, o-chibi."

He made a face and razzed her.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

"Hmmm." Kusari's eyes took a different gleam. "If you will excuse us, bishounen-tachi, I have to speak to Kakashi-san in private." She waited until they were out of hearing range, before giving him a scroll. "You'll have to excuse my precautions, Kakashi-san. It comes with the trade."

He looked down at the furled parchment. "What …?"

She smiled up at him. "I need an answer within two days, Kakashi-san. I'd rather you say yes. Please give Iruka-san my greetings, ne?" She raised her voice. "Hah, you didn't get anything out of that, did you?"

"Only that you need a favor from Kakashi-sensei, and you wanted to say hi to Iruka-sensei," Naruto groused as he appeared from his hiding place. "You're no fun, ero-bijin."

"I know, I know." She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, o-chibi, I'll treat you to ramen for your trouble. Is dinnertime fine?"

"Whee, free ramen! Saikou da, ero-bijin!"

"Usuratonkachi."

She turned to the brunette. "Of course, you're welcome, too, Uchiha-san. I'll bring a groupie repellant so you won't have to freak out on us, ne, o-chibi?"

Naruto was blissfully chanting, "Ichiraku, Ichiraku, Ichiraku ramen!" to agree.

_That is such a hentai name. _Dispelling the random thought, Kakashi stared at the scene before him sullenly. "You were listening!" _I would have thought that tardiness would be the death of me, and not inattentiveness,_ he berated himself silently. _As if I cared about anyone knowing my pervertness, so why start now?_

"Hn." In Sasuke language: _So shoot us, we're ninjas._

"Ne, ero-bijin, oshiete! What was it about?"

"I'm not telling! Kakashi-san, two days, remember," Kusari said, back into her courtesan mode, as she waved farewell. "I'll see you later, o-chibi, Uchiha-san. Ja ne!"

* * *

Later that night, Kusari smiled at the entry in her journal, faintly triumphant. After treating Naruto and Sasuke both to a large meal at Ichiraku (huge for Naruto, average for Sasuke, overall is large), she was visited by former teammates Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. All were gratifyingly awed and intimidated by her origins – just the perfect mix that made them wary and respectful, but at ease with the thought. She grinned at the memory of the three together – without trying, she could sense that they were those who could work sex jutsus effectively if they have to do it together. Very interesting – she wasn't wrong about what she thought about the mission. 

She had talked to her cousin, the Kazekage and his siblings, the Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi. That would leave four more for tomorrow. With vermilion ink, she ticked off the names of the ones she had already met.

Her glowing gaze paused at a name as she marked it. Uchiha Sasuke. Another scarred young orphan who grew up filled with hate, or she would slit her throat instantly if he were not. She snorted – every other person was a scarred young orphan at one point, she concluded judiciously. Was there anyone who didn't have a shitty past?

_Anyhow. _Kusari drew a double-headed arrow on top of Naruto and Uchiha's names. She wished she could just pair her would-be students as she wanted – she'd be taking Gaara for herself, or maybe just his voice – because it would be a shame if he and her cousin would not be together in class. It was unfair, but there was a charisma between them. But she had to uphold the standard operating procedure.

_Besides, _she thought gleefully as she pulled out another scroll, and started writing an omake for the Icha Icha series, _I have yet to see the results of their 'compatibility' test. And I could always damn SOP to hell …_

With that thought, she finished jotting notes for the omake, tidied her things up, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Damn my weakness for long hair and classic bishounen looks,_ she growled to herself in chagrin as she talked to Hyuuga Neji the following day. It seemed the Godaime gave the summons to him and his former teammate, TenTen, sometime early in the morning. _And I am not my best, _she groused. _And I don't fucking know how to break the news to these two gently!_

"Ah," she said, nodding at a question from the no-nonsense capable weapon mistress. "I'm a native of Konoha, but I usually stay at the Capital, where my arts are needed." She gave them an eloquent shrug, hiding her yawn behind a hand. "You'll have to excuse me; I've been up all night. The Godaime finds work for everyone to do, it seems."

"Is that so?" Neji looked at her, coldly skeptical. "I don't think that's the only reason, Cattleya-san."

Had she been not looking, the strange prickle between her shoulders and a faint scent would still have told her that the Hyuuga was using Byakugan, and had noticed the difference in her chakra system. Well, this shouldn't be as hard as breaking it gently to Uchiha – but no, Sasuke had Kakashi and Naruto, not to mention that he knew about the Akatsuki and Kyuubi, so he was more sympathetic, if such a word could be applied to him. And, though Nara Shikamaru said that it was troublesome, he did manage to help her explain to his former teammates about Kusari's condition. Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino was a breeze – after all, their affiliations with Naruto and their clans made it easier for them to understand and accept her. But she had a feeling that a rigid clan like Neji's would be harder to convince. Kusari hoped that TenTen's presence would turn the tables.

"You're the Clan genius, Hyuuga-san," Kusari told him agreeably, amethyst staring at pupil-less nacre. TenTen looked at her with wide eyes, the implications of her teammate's statement finally dawning on her. "I'm sure you had it figured out by now."

"Neji …"

"A taboo child of demon and human," he said in precise tones; TenTen frowned. "Has glowing eyes, and demon markings on her body. She also has to wear a limiter, so that her chakra would be dampened, not arousing suspicion, since demon chakra is always visible." He raised his eyebrows. "Shall I continue?"

"Does it matter?" She asked quizzically, coming back with another question. She was definitely awake now. "You know what I am. Will it make any difference?"

"It won't." TenTen glared at her former teammate. "It doesn't, Cattleya-san."

The Hyuuga just stared at her for a long moment, nacre meeting amethyst head on. Finally, he smiled. "It's not my position to judge, Cattleya-san."

"In that case, you may call me Kusari," she said, holding out her hand.

"Please call me TenTen, Kusari-ne-san," the brunette smiled.

"Neji would be fine, Kusari-san." The Hyuuga shook her hand resolutely. "Your courage is admirable, my lady."

"Thank you." It meant a lot more than what she was willing to show. "I appreciate it."

Pre-Course: Be accepted by your students as a half-demon taboo child. Success.

* * *

"I can't believe I sacrificed half my beauty sleep for this stupid class!" The young blonde Chuunin complained loudly, flouncing on the green beanbag in the tiny cubicle she was ushered into when she arrived for the class the Godaime was requiring her to attend as a mission. She had been forced to wake up extra early – and since the mission was on such a short notice – she was up half the night, too. To top it all off, the room, though well ventilated, was barely 3 x 2 meters – a good thing that she wasn't claustrophobic, or else, she would have been screaming her head off. As it was, she came very close. "Mou!" 

"I am very flattered that you think so highly of this course, Yamanaka Ino-san," a pleasant voice startled her into jumping half a foot. The beet-faced Chuunin turned towards the newcomer.

"Kusari-san!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be your teacher in the pillow arts."

Three. Two. One.

"NAN DA TTE?"

… tsuzuku …

**Next on _The Pillow Arts_: Tests**

Naruto stared at what was written on the paper disbelievingly. "Who for you is the embodiment of beauty? Discuss in three to five sentences only."

* * *

Ever-handy translations: 

Pillow arts - sexual practices

Kagiri Kusari - yes, it has a translation. I spent a lot of time thinking up of that one. It means "flower-mist chain". I wonder why. whistle

O-hisashiburi desu - It's been a long time (since I last saw you).

kunoichi - female ninja

Sensei - teacher

(O)-chibi - child/kid (small one)

Ara? - interjection, something like, "Oh?"

Sumimasen - Excuse me

Ero-shishou - perverted master

Manga - comics

Suna - sand

Saa - Well ...

Atashi wa Haha-ue no satsujin-ningyo ja nai. Atashi wa Haha-ue no petto ja nai. Atashi wa Haha-ue no kojuu ja nai. Atashi wa Haha-ue no ichiban taisetsu na hito. – I'm not Mother's puppet-killer. I'm not Mother's pet. I'm not Mother's child-monster. I'm Mother's most important person.(I think. Fufufufu. Oh well.)

Shinju - Pearl

Sabaku - desert

Ki o tsukete kudasai - Please take care of yourself

Chichi-ue - Father

Sakura - cherry blossom

Kitsune - fox

Ero-sennin - perverted hermit

Hajimemashite - How do you do?

Baba - old woman

Jinchuriki - vessel for tailed demons

Ero-bijin - perverted beautiful lady

Hai - yes

Teme - bastard

Bishounen(-tachi) - pretty boy(s)

Ne - hey

Saikou da, ero-bijin! - You're the best, perverted pretty girl!

Hentai - perverted

Ja ne! - See you!

Nan da tte - What did you say?

Tsuzuku - to be continued (you know the three characters they show after a show, like Kamen Rider Black or Shaider?)

* * *

Reviews are life. 


End file.
